kunisfandomcom-20200214-history
Kunis Timeline (7117-7217)
This section contains information on the last 100 years, beginning with the separation wars. Pre- Separation Wars (P.S.) Circa 7090 Immediately before was the hydraulic revolution, when the north began powering cities with hydro-power. For the past few hundred years, the central nations have been controlled by the north, and the south has been colonized by the central. They immediately liked the advancement that the north brought, but have grown resentful of the limitations put on the and being discriminated against. After Start of Separation Wars (A.S.) Circa 7117 17 After nearly 1000 years of stability and limited growth, the capital Northern country of Samera begins to decline in power. This was a symptom of Povlo Lokali's death and subsequent political backlash at the coronation of a new ruler. Following was a terrible economic crisis, during which, North withdrew their military from stable Central nations. Slowly, the idea spread that the North would not return. As groups began to talk of seceding (independently from one another) the North reacted extremely aggressively. Many historians think that if this was handled more superstitiously, the North would still be in control. However, this was not the case. These groups began to grow in number at a rate that the limited soldiers cold not match. The North eventually drew back into itself, deciding that they would retake the sectional once their own problems had been solved. 19 With the North still attempting to stabilize itself, new nations started to arise out of the many groups that separated from the North. One of the more prominent and also the largest is Dominion Ceres. Located on the west coast of centeral Kunis, the DC is a fragmented state. It also has a district located on the east coast, although dramatically smaller. The DC presents itself as a constitutional government, valueing human rights and diffusion of personal arms. This government was formed in the span of year, rather than forged over thousands as did the 'successful' north. This was because of mostly due to desperation, although a sense of nationality did contribute. Meanwhile back in the North, the new leader of the nation Linus Isibar, who had gained power after a coup against the current leader, starts immediate efforts to stabilize the north in the form of martial law. The North's military might soon begins to descend on both its own people, and that of rebelling nations. 25 March-August: The North, now stabalized thanks to the harsh actions of it's current leader, begins a massive campaign to regain it's lost nations. Starting the closest and the smallest ones, the Norths army quickly overruns the hastily prepared militia forces of Asya, Dara, Oclar and many others. Athough they do not give them a choice, many are relieved to once again be allied with the North. Their sudden disintigration of government left the countries in choas, and the less economically self-sefficient countries in poverty. After regaining control of the more smaller nations, the North turns it's eyes to the UDSC. They order the goverment to stand down and accept the annexation of Ceres back into the North. The leader of Ceres however, Enga (a powerful title for a woman, holding position of president) Menara Axip states that under no circumstances is the DC going to rejoin the North. Linus Isibar, Northern leader and General of it's army, is embarssed that she does not respect them enough to deliver a personal message. In fact, at this point in history, Dominion Ceres has never replied directly to northern communications. They give statements on national radio broadcasts to their own people, that others must intercept. The next day, the North declares war on the DC, officially starting the Separation wars. October-December: In the first days of the war, the North launches a massive invasion force into centeral. Countries between the two describe acts of muder and rape by rogue norther soldiers. Eventually, they break through the Ceres border. The 'gaurdians' (military forces) of DC move to intercept the North army but are defeated within the span of just a few days. Most Ceres soldiers were simply volenteers (and are to this day) while the North had been preparing since the sessesion of Central Kunis. Over the span of two months, Ceres forces are pushed deeper and deeper into their own country until the front lines are just a few miles away from Lemnion, the capital city. 26 January-April: After two months of repeated retreats, loss of battles and the death of over 5,000 Ceres soldiers, the DC launches one of the largest counter-offensives ever implemented. Composing of over 20,000 soldiers that the DC Government had drafted over the last half year, it's the largest force the DC has constructed in it's short history. With such disparity in technology, Ceres makes up for with their revolutionary use of enviroment. As the north has been training in a relativily lush climate, soldiers hide in sand and fight in the hottest areas. The offensive is lead by General Deisan Malc, a military commander who defected from the North over a year ago. The North, having believed the war was nearly over and that Ceres was on the verge of collapse, were taken completely by surprise when over 100,000 Ceres soldiers launched their attack. The already battle weary North soldiers, combined with the surprise of the offensive and the strength and manpower of Ceres were pushed back almost overnight sending them back and over the boarder between the North and the UDSC. This offensive causes a chain reaction throughout the world, it proves to many that the North can be beaten and are not invincible like many thought. This inspires many of the other smaller nations that had tried to secede almost 8 years earlier, in result many uprisings begin in the North forcing the North to divide it's military forces in an attempt to fight both the UDSC and the rebelling nations. June-November: Ceres forces led by General Malc combined with the rebels of several nations begin to tighten the rope around the Norths neck. Autumn, commanding the 291st Armored Division, spearheads the offensive by overrunning cities in the North such as Luz, Cers Yundon, and Lemnion killing all North soldiers inside or forcing them to surrender after several large scale firefights. In the east, the UDSC sends in the Enga division led by Colonel Lishana Romna in an effort to support the Rebels in the surrounding sectors. This is Axip's personal selection of soldiers. Unfortunately however, the Engans (of the queen) is forced to land in enemy territory which results in the 600 men having to fight their way to Rebel forces, despite thick enemy resistance the division surprisingly receives few casualties. THe division later regroups with Rebels from Dara and the surrounding areas for an offensive to liberate several containment camps holding captive several hundred of Rebels and Resistance leaders. The bodies of nearly 2 hundred more were found in a mass grave nearby. Meanwhile near the capital of the North, a small but heavily populated district begins rebelling, in what later is called the Cala Uprising, 60,000 Cala civilians took up arms against the North. Being so close to the capital, all nearby North military units that were previously going to fight Ceres, are diverted to fight Cala. Linus Isibar gives out a statement to Cala, surrender or be annihilated. Cala chooses to fight and for two months rage their own war against the North. In the beginning it looked as if Cala would succeed in it's rebellion, however during the fourth week of the war supplies began to run out. Cala called upon Ceres to give supplies to them to continue the fight against the North. Ceres however, was conflicted in it's plead. Cala was right next to the North capital, the main objective for their campain. If Cala won against the North, they could in turn invade the capital and take it over and the war would be over. There was a problem however. Cala didn't want just it's own freedom, it wanted to take over the North for itself. It's leaders were corrupt and bold. If they succeeded in defeating the North and taking over the capital, they could in turn start rebuilding the North in their own image, a socialist dictatorship that would be worse then what the North was before the war started. In face of this information, Ceres makes a heavy decision. They don't send support to Cala, and leave them at the mercy of the North. Cala is left to fend for itself, and with it's supplies nearly dried up they don't last long against the better supplied North army. The North destroys every trace of Cala, leveling every building and killing every civilian and soldier inside and out. Cala is left a pile of rubble full of bodies and destroyed buildings and while the UDSC didn't support the ideals of Cala, they stated that they would avenge them by defeating the North. 35 After years of fighting, Ceres and the Rebels finally reach the North's capital, Zion. The Rebels and Ceres surround the entire city and begin starving the soldiers inside. It takes over a month but finally the white flag is sent up, the North surrenders after the captains of the remaining divisions assassinate Linus Isibar and give out orders for all soldiers of the North to throw down their weapons and surrender. The war is over. Months later, Ceres has helped the many dozens of nations that separated after the North collapsed build their own governments and then help rebuild their cities. Many of the remaining military leaders that weren't tried for war crimes inter grated into either the Ceres Military or that of one of the other nations such as Dara, Asya, Muria, Atlas, Oclar or Azon. Out of the ashes of the North is Samera, a moderately sized nation that formed around Zion after the fall of the North. Ceres and Samera have a shaky relationship, but both proclaim they won't go to war with each other again. they eventually develope a very strong relationship with one another when faced against the Sovereign Republic of Kuni. The Separation War claimed over 1.3 million people, most of them soldiers with only 20% of them being civilians. 37 After continues debate over political relations, several of the separated countries once apart of the North, form an alliance called the Coalition of Free Nations, this Collations includes Azon, Dara, Atlas, Muria and Oclar. The CFN also forms an alliance with the DC, both the CFN and the Ceres have representatives in their capital city. These are political volenteers who are to be killed if one commits war crimes against the other, and if one dies on the others watch, their own is killed. Meanwhile in the south, the southern nation of Luca suffers from the Separation wars as the nation had previously trained much of the Norths Special Forces as well as served as very key trading partners. As a result, the nation suffers a brief decline in its economy only for it to jump back up after an outbreak of Rhees in the DC, killing the enslaved Tizinae. Pressure from the North result in new policies regarding the Tizinae. After the small outbreak, the DC opens trading negotiations with Luca for medication as well as the vast amounts of fish they collect from the ocean. 40 The UDSC and many countries in the north hold a memorial for the many lives lost in the Separation wars. This is the first time that the leader of the North and Leader of Ceres meet in person, and is reported to go well, if not mildly tense. Three months later, the CSS New Horizons, a small but sturdy metal and wood destroyer, comes across a fleet of 50 small ships two times the size of a basic canoe in a region known as the Blight's Gauntlet, a dangerous section of ocean nearly a hundred miles off the coast of the southern part of Kuni. These are the people known as the Kurgaes. ''New Horizons ''attempts to communicate with them but after a massive miscommunication incident, the Kurgaes see the small ship as threat and attempt to destroy it, prompting the destroyer to fire on them. It is only after the arrival of large sea creature that they stop fighting. The sea creature, which is only identified by name The Leviathan (named by a sailor who was the only survivor of his ship when it attacked it) attacks ''New Horizons ''causing it to sink and sending the few survivors into the water. The sailors beg and plead with the Kurgaes to save them. It is at this point a young scribe in the fleet, a young women named simply Tao recognizes a single soldiers language. He is Tizinae, and either language is very similar. She informs her leader, Jia, of this discovery and he in turn orders the survivorsurviviors to be pulled out of the water. After explaining themselves, with Tao translating, to the Kurgaes they take them to the port county of Luca were they are taken to the nearest UDSC embassy. For their part in rescuing the survivors of ''New Horizons, ''the UDSC opens up trade with the water bound population. The trading includes that of ships if ever needed, a good supply of vegetables, fruit and other non-meat foods, and medical supplies. In exchange the Kurgaes supply the UDSC and Luca many of the seas fishes that can only be found in deeper and dangerous waters along with many land based supplies such as precious gems and other artifacts found on the many unexplored islands in the unknown regions of the ocean. Although relations are positive, communication fades and nearly stops. The regular movement of Kurgaes has attracted Leviathans closer and closer to the coast, in such a number that it is no longer safe to travel to Kunis. The OSD (The Office of Strategic Defense) looks for ways to combat the Leviathans as well as many other creatures in the ocean, the estimates to having a reliable and effective countermeasure against the creatures however is said to be dozens of years away. 46 It's been over 10 years sense the Seperation war, and peace has sense exsisted in Kunis. However, down in the south tensions begin to rise between the Southern Republic of Kuni and it's northern neighbor the Republic of Susina. This is belived to be in response to the bad blood surronding their respective religons. Both nations begin to place military forces on their respective boarders, their forces just a few miles away from eachother. In response to the growing tension the Coalition of Free Nations sends a few represinetives to prevent a war between the two nations. It at first works, and the two countries stand down. However, the hate between both nations never leingers. 47 Ceres hold the first ever Technology convention in the city of St. Nick. Their, scientists from all over Kunis attend to showcase their new inventions. This assists in diffusing Northern tech and medicine to the neighboring central states and lower. A elementary school in Kuni is bombed, killing over 20 children and three teachers. Their intelligence organization known the the Kuni Intelligence Agency traces the bombing back to the Republic of Susina. With rage coursing through their blood, the leader of Kuni King Islar Osama immediately declares war against Susina and begins moving troops over the boarder and into Susina. Feeling however that the offensive will go to slow alone, Islar demands immediate action from Ceres saying that it was their obligation to help Kuni and honor their shared history. President Tislar Gimora however denies them, he saying that while they empathize with Kuni, they feel that it's not in Ceres best interests to get involved. This angers Islar as he believes Ceres is disgracing them, in response he sends over 10,000 soldiers to attack Ceres. Ceres is caught completely off guard and in he opening actions of the conflict, Kuni kills over 150 innocent civilians. Angered by Kuni's actions, Ceres allies with Susina and sends in the Guardians and the Yasama, a new hard hitting force of professional soldiers, to fight Kuni. The conflict however lasts a total of two weeks, Kuni having underestimated the combined effort of Ceres and Susina lose over 2,000 men within the first three days. The rest of the Kunis army disappears in the form of desertion, mutiny and surrender forcing Islar to surrender at the terms of Susina and Ceres which destroys Kuni's military and leaves the people under the leadership of Susina troops. The conflict is later known as 'The Fourteen Day War'. 51-61 Ten years pass without any problems, Kunis remaining in relative peace. Ceres, the CFN and several other nations begin having occasional meetings to discuss the worlds problems such as hunger, power and economic problems across the globe. These problems are eventually solved through quick action, national unity and the cooperation of nations across Kunis. To solve the current power situation, Ceres begins constructing several Dams which soon begin to power over half of the country allowing the many power stations across Kunis to shut down for much needed repairs and upgrades. In the South, Susina begins constructing new oil fields which begin to pump oil out of the ground. Off shore oil drills however are abandoned after the first two are destroyed by Leviathans. The hunger situation is solved via the construction of several thousand farms in Ceres and the North. All of these create hundreds of thousands of new jobs which begin to show an effect in every nations economy as the rate of unemployed reaches nearly 0%. 63 Ceres elects a new leader, President Heather Orion. However, the details surrounding her election are suspicious as the other runners for office mysteriously dropped out and seemingly disappeared. And while a investigation is launched, no evidence of foul play is ever found. Heather Orion begins preaching to the Ceres people of both racial and national purity claiming all other races and nations were beneath them and begins taking millions of dollars and putting them in the accounts of fellow political leaders that support her as well as that of the military organization known simply as Purity. Her actions begin to disturb several military leaders, including her cousin Ghassain "Harry" Orion, a General in charge of the newly created Ceres Army Rangers. Harry begins meeting with fellow military leaders in the Ceres military and starts discussing his cousins actions. Secretly he and fellow General Isabella O'Neil who is in charge of the 9th Tank Battalion begin to send troops and their families to a territory of Ceres on the East coast of Kunis which had served as a place to trade with the countries on the East coast. Back in Ceres however, President Orion takes over the Ceres Military and begins prosecuting most of the races in Ceres, stating that they are traitors to the country and revolutionaries. The now corrupt military begins rounding up certain people for 're-education', this includes people of certain Region, Race and that of the male gender. This all relates back to Ceres' culture, were certain aspects of the human race are considered to be the ones more in power, this includes those of certain races, religions and those of the female sex. Orion however, believes that these aspects will build the 'Prime Race' a people who will rule over all and create a new world order. In the east, Harry Orion and Isabella O'Neil start to speak out against President Orion and her psychotic beliefs. They gather the support of millions of refugees who fled to the east after the Ceres Military began prosecuting thousands upon thousands of innocent people. In a statement to President Orion, Harry proclaims the Separation of East Ceres from the West. He and Isabella create the Ceres Rangers, a rebel group that will fight to reunite the tow countries and end the reign of Heather Orion. 87 A school in Kuni is massacared, killing 20 children and three teachers. It was located on a hill prominent in People of the New Sun (largest religion in Kuni) and Juko (a smaller, ethnic religion in Susina) that either country had been fighting over for as long as anyone remembered. This happened during a peak of conflict over the area, and although no one came forward, it was believed to have been work of Juko extremists. With rage coursing through their blood, the leader of Kuni King Islar Osama immediately declares war against Susina and begins moving troops over the boarder and into Susina. Feeling however that the offensive will go to slow alone, Islar demands immediate action from Ceres saying that it was their obligation to help Kuni and honor their shared history. President Tislar Gimora however denies them, saying that while they empathize with Kuni, they feel that it's not in Ceres best interests to get involved as the perpetrators cannot be surely identified. Many believe Ceres was really worried about a possible emergence of civil war, and didn't want to risk being involved in two conflicts. This angers Islar as he believes Ceres is disgracing them, and cuts off communication and trade entirely. Kuni attacks Susina with what few troops they have. Although they aren't successful in pushing the Kuni border, they fulfill their sense of revenge after killing 100 civilians, and an uncounted number of soldiers. With a very small population, Susina can't risk more lives and lets Kuni retreat. They mourn and destroy roads leading in and out of kuni. The message is understood and honored by the King, having achieved their goal. The conflict is later known as 'The Fourteen Day War'. 90 Ceres falls into Civil War, after over 2,000 people are massacred by Ceres troops, now called the Republican Guard by the Ceres Rebels, Harry Orion the president of Eastern Ceres decides enough is enough. He presonally leads a team of Rangers against Western Ceres, destroying an entire Military base and killing anybody inside who is what Harry calls 'Purists' while all those not defect to East Ceres. In response President Heather Orion begins amassing forces in what will be forever known as 'The Blitz of the East'. Western Ceres military forces begin marching on Eastern Ceres, invading the nations that stand between them. These nations, outraged at West Ceres's actions declares war on them and allies themselves with West Ceres. In response to these nations pledging there support, other nations begin sending supplies and materials to Eastern Ceres, these nations include but are not limited to, Luca, Aya, Dara and Susina . 91 It's been over a year sense the Ceres Civil War had started. Sense then the forces of Western Ceres have battled Eastern Ceres and its allies, enveloping most of Central Kunis into all-out war. Western Ceres begins sending it's forces north in an effort to flank the 'Allies' attacks an invades Samera causing the death of over 60 innocent civilians and at least 200 soldiers. In response to this, Samera joins the Allies and begins sending troops to support Western Ceres. When questioned on there actions by President Harry, the leader of Samera says "We might not like Ceres, but the actions commuted by Heather Orion go against the very laws of human life. She and all that support her must be stopped. As the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." And so, two former foes join together to vanquish a common enemy. = 92 Western Ceres begins to fall against the combined military power of the Allies. Within two months of the new year, Allied forces led by Eastern Ceres Rangers begin to push into Western Ceres taking town after town and liberating thousands of oppressed citizens. A month later, Allied forces breach Western lines and enter the capital city of Lemnion and after intense street fighting they approach the capital building were Heather Orion has made her last stand. She decrees in her final statement to the world, that the rebels and their allies may have taken her country but they will never take her alive, and she then proceeds to blow up the entire capital building, killing her and everybody inside, including every single member of the Ceres Congress, Senate and House of Representatives. The Ceres Civil war, now called the War of Central Kunis, officially ends after the last of the 'Purists' are rounded up and executed for crimes against Humanity. Harry Orion and Isabella O'Neil begin picking up the pieces and start to rebuild Ceres. It is later discovered that the Central Kunis War is now officially the closest thing that Kunis has come to a full out World War, and while the war is now over, tension has never been at its highest as it is now. 97 Ceres is reformed, with a more efficient check and balance type of government system taking the place of the old one. In the first ever assembly, the Ceres rebel flag is voted in as the second official flag of Ceres and Harry Orion is appointed President. However, Orion declines, proclaiming that he has had enough of the political lifestyle and that he would leave the political bureaucracy to the younger generation. 107 Kunis, while at peace, remains in a tense political state with war just a small mistake away. = Present Day, 110 AS (Circa 7217" The countries of Kuni hold a convention in Samera, some of the the main attendants are the Southern Republic of Kuni, Avon, Samera and Ceres.